Henri
Henri '''(voiced by Jason Alexander) '''is one of the two antagonists in the film Madeline: Lost in Paris. He poses as a Viennese man named Uncle Horst, but is actually a French child abductor. He used to be an actor but was unsuccessful because he could only do accents. His boss, Madame LaCroque, forces the kids abducted by him to work as her slaves. Appearance Upon arriving at Miss Clavel's school, Henri (posing as Uncle Horst) was dressed as a handsome young man. He wore a black top hat, along with blue dress pants and a white shirt and dark blue vest, covered by a light-blue suit. Later, as he was walking through the streets, trying to sell of Madeline's belongings, he was dressed in a tan-colored shirt, covered by a brown suit and brown pants, wearing a brown beret on his head. Biography Henri's only appearance is in the film Madeline: Lost in Paris. Early on in the film, Miss Clavel receives a letter that came from Madeline's long lost Uncle Horst. A few days later, he arrives at the school, posing as Madeline's long lost uncle. As a parting gift, he gives each of Miss Clavel's students a lace collar (which came from Madame LaCroque's lace factory). After showing Miss Clavel the court papers which designated himself as Madeline's guardian, he announces his plan to take Madeline to Vienna, for a renowned finishing school. He is obstinate that the school is superior in every way to Miss Clavel's boarding school. The next morning, he and Madeline depart from the school, supposedly to the train station for the Orient Express. Instead, their car stops near the Metro, where he forces Madeline to abandon her dog, Genevieve. He takes Madeline to an unfamiliar part of the town, ravaged with poverty and crime, eventually leading her to a lace shop. There, he reveals his real identity to Madeline; he is not her uncle at all, but rather, a French man named Henri. He takes her downstairs into the lace shop's cellar, where Madeline meets his boss, Madame LaCroque. It is then revealed that the court papers regarding Madeline's custody were forged by Madame LaCroque, and that she and Henri intend to steal Madeline's inheritance while she works for them as a slave. Later on in the film, Madame LaCroque sends Henri off with Madeline's suitcase, ordering him to sell off all her belongings to buy a lock. Instead, Henri gets spotted on the street by Miss Clavel and the police, who were searching for Madeline. Henri attempts to flee, but is tripped by a homeless boy (whom he shoved aside earlier on). As he is cornered by the police and Miss Clavel, he reveals his true identity, and denies that he is Madeline's kidnapper. However, Miss Clavel proves him to be the man, through the suitcase. After a plea bargain deal, Henri agrees to lead the police and Miss Clavel to the lace shop. By the time they arrive, the factory girls along with Miss Clavel's students had managed to defeat LaCroque, tangling her up in endless rolls of lace and string. LaCroque scolds Henri for betrayal, after which he attempts to flee, but is stopped by Pepito, who trips him with two of LaCroque's rolls of string. Following this, he and LaCroque get arrested by the police. Personality Henri initially appears to be a kind, polite, well-mannered, and thoughtful person. Upon his arrival at Miss Clavel's boarding school, he greeted her politely, and even gave gifts to each of her students. However, even before he showed his true colors, Henri had hints of his true nature. He was insistant that the new Viennese school was superior in every way to Miss Clavel's school, to the point of being rather rude and disrespectful. He even goes to make outrageous claims, that the Viennese school is filled with princesses and duchesses. While he initially refused to let Madeline take Genevieve (her dog) along, he relents after she insists, but later forces her to abandon the dog at the Metro. When his "niece" protests, he shuts her down curtly. After his true identity is revealed, Henri proves to be rather timid and fearful. Sometimes, he would speak up when his master, Madame LaCroque had not asked him to, earning her fury. At times, even he seemed to be intimidated by LaCroque's harshness and short temper. It can be assumed that Henri was shown leniency by the courts for agreeing to show the police and Miss Clavel where he had taken Madeline, and thus, leading to the arrest of Madame LaCroque. Trivia * There are several hints to Henri's villainous nature in the beginning of the film: ** As a parting gift, he gives each of Miss Clavel's students a lace collar, which resembled exactly the lace patterns made at LaCroque's factory. ** While he was eating dinner with Miss Clavel's students, he was persistent in his claims that the Viennese finishing school was superior in every way to Miss Clavel's boarding school. He even goes to make outrageous claims, stating that the Viennese school was filled with princesses and duchesses. ** He initially refused to let Genevieve (the dog) into the car with Madeline to Vienna, but after the girls' insistence, he relents. Later on, he forces his "niece" to abandon the dog at the Metro, after which Madeline protests, but Henri shuts her down curtly. ** Just before he reveals his true name, he accidentally drops Madeline's suitcase on his foot outside the lace shop, where he curses in French. Madeline realizes at this point that Henri was lying when he claimed to be Viennese-German. Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonists